


Понимание

by Tykki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто немного романса с гендербентом.</p>
<p>Запоздалый подарок для Кисы Ванской на день рождения!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Понимание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/gifts).



Рей долго не понимала Фэйн. Девушка в потрëпанной куртке с чужого плеча ворвалась в еë жизнь вскоре после БиБи-8 и (хотя Рей едва не переломала ей рëбра) схватила за руку и потащила прочь от штурмовиков.  
Рей ненавидела, когда еë трогают незнакомые люди. На такой планете это всегда служило признаком опасности. Потребовались недели, чтобы понять: Фэйн перепугалась куда больше неë, и ей нужно было вцепиться хоть в кого-то.  
С понятием границ у Фэйн было странно. Ещё страннее, чем у самой Рей.  
Конечно, когда Фэйн наконец призналась, что сама была штурмовиком, кое-что стало понятнее. Не всë, но кое-что.  
– Любые личные контакты не поощрялись, – гораздо позже сказала Фэйн, с любопытством глядя, как Рей расплетает и расчëсывает волосы. У неë-то на голове был короткий ëжик. – Мы должны быть преданны Первому Ордену. Остальных эмоций испытывать не положено.  
– На Джакку тоже было не найти друзей, – пожала плечами Рей. – Если с тобой сближаются, значит, хотят продать. Или предать.  
– «Друзей,» – Фэйн словно попробовала слово на вкус. – У меня был друг, наверное. Но он погиб при нападении Ордена на Джакку.  
– Тогда много народу погибло, – и Рей не стала уточнять, на чьей стороне дрался друг Фэйн.  
Понимала и так.  
Удивительно, что Фэйн на той стороне больше драться не захотела. Если еë в детстве ещё привезли в Орден, то она о жизни знала ещё меньше, чем Рей. А Рей не была уверена, когда бы догадалась сбежать сама. Сбежать и кого-то спасти.  
– Тогда же, – без тени сомнения ответила ей Фэйн, когда она ей сказала. – Или даже раньше. Ты же Силу лучше чувствуешь.  
Рей не знала, хватило бы только этого. Но всегда приятно, когда в тебя кто-то верит.  
Рей нравилась Фэйн, еë готовность начать новую жизнь после того, как от старой не осталось камня на камне. Самой Рей больше времени и уговоров потребовалось, чтобы признать: дороги назад нет. Конечно, они с Фэйн возвращались бы не к одному и тому же. Но всë-таки.  
Рей нравилась Фэйн, её искренность и готовность жизнь положить за тех, кого она в новой жизни признала друзьями. Хотя Рей всегда боялась, что Фэйн слишком мало ценит собственную жизнь, так что надо следить, чтобы она и впрямь её не положила. Даже ради Рей. Особенно ради Рей, потому что Рей боялась выжить такой ценой.  
Рей просто нравилась Фэйн. И однажды она переборола страх предательства и так ей и сказала.  
К её огромному облегчению, Фэйн ясно улыбнулась и сжала её руку.


End file.
